


The Fight

by Mu_fangirl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bong Jaehyun-centric, Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: The 99 line a.k.a Jaehyun, Jibeom, Donghyun, and Joochan, along with the maknae, Bomin were left alone in the dorm while the rest were out.Sometime in the middle of it, a fight occured between Donghyun and Jibeom, again, but this time, it went a little bit too far.What if the fight triggered Jaehyun's bad anxiety and none of them realized it until it was almost too late.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Bong Jaehyun, Bong Jaehyun/Choi Bomin, Bong Jaehyun/Choi Sungyoon | Y, Bong Jaehyun/Hong Joochan, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Donghyun, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Bong Jaehyun/Lee Daeyeol, Bong Jaehyun/Lee Jangjun, Bong Jaehyun/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to Golden Child in order to congratulate them for their amazing comeback
> 
> Have you seem the Burn it mv? It was really amazing and I can't get enough of it, so for you who hasn't seen it, what are you waiting for????

Jaehyun woke up gasping for air, his forehead was sweaty and his blanket was all tangled up around his legs.

'Ah nightmare again' sighed Jaehyun tiredly.

He glanced around the room and found it empty and dim, not much of his favorite because at times and situation like this, the voice liked to appear.

The evil voice or that how he called it, another version of his own voice but much darker and colder. 

Everytime it appeared, Jaehyun felt like at the lowest state of himself, all it told him were how worthless he was, how he did no one good by living, how he should just disappeared into a thin air.

What worse was he believed them and it caused Golden Child almost losing another member through the most terrible way. The scar in his wrist was the result from his stupid doing.

Bong Jaehyun had been in his darkest times, had. Where he couldn't feel anything but this dull feeling gnawing at his soul.

That was the times when he hurted himself, just to make him feel anything even pain.

However, thanks to the other nine men whom he lived with, that times had passed even though not completely. He wasn't hurting himself anymore.

In times like this, he was feeling like shrinking to the old him.

Alone, confused, sad, pathetic, and the fact that he was a little sick just worsen it.

Usually he would run straight into the rest, mostly Sungyoon, Jibeom, or Donghyun.

Sungyoon might have given the impression like a wrong choice but the truth was, he was the perfect person to make Jaehyun feel better. His ways were different every time but they all worked.

Meanwhile Jibeom would use the 'cuddle to death' way and crack some jokes just to make him smile and Donghyun would listen to him and talk to him in the most caring way.

**"YA!!"**

His body jerked in surprise upon hearing the shout coming from outside his room, maybe the living room.

It was clearly Jibeom's and soon followed by another loud voice, Donghyun's.

Seemed like they were in the middle of an argument, nothing surprsing. Everyone knew they fought like a million times a day.

But Jaehyun hated fights, no matter how small it was, moreover he hated when someone raised their voice because he felt like those were aimed at him even though most of the times they weren't.

Normally the argument between Jibeom and Donghyun didn't last long but this time, instead of dying down, the shouts were getting even louder.  
  
Then Jaehyun realized, this was more than just a simple game related argument.

He unveiled the cover and climbed down the bed, feeling a little dizzy as he was standing up but still fine.

As he got closer to the door, the shouting was getting more aggressive and harsher to his ears, made his body tremble.

__________________________________________________

  
~ ~ ~ Five minutes ago ~ ~ ~

"Wooo!! I win again!!" cheered Donghyun

"You're cheating!!" accused Jibeom who was sitting on the latter's left with the game controller on his hands.

They were playing the game that Jibeom was excellent at, or so he claimed, and losing to Donghyun was never an option, that and the fact that he mostly won from all of their duels.

The hyung line a.k.a Daeyeol, Sungyoon, and Jangjun were out drinking, Youngtaek and Seungmin were out shopping and that left the 99's line and Bomin in the dorm.

"What?! That's not fair!" jolted Donghyun from his seat.

Bomin who had been watching his hyungs played from the beginning could only facepalm, knowing that another childish fight was about to break.

"Yeah! It's not fair since you cheat!" yelled Jibeom

"I didn't cheat!! Why is it when I win you always accuse me of cheating and when you win, I'm not allowed to do that?!" yelled Donghyun back.

"Because that's true, duh!" whooped Jibeom

Now it was turning into a raising voice battle between the two.

"Wah! You're unbelieveable!!" yelled Donghyun "I'm not playing with you anymore!" Donghyun tossed the controller to the couch roughly.

"Me too!! Who wants to play with a cheater?!" yelled Jibeom, tossing the controller as well.

" _MWO_?! What did you call me, you egoistic bastard?!" If Jibeom wanted to call him with names then so could he.

"Ah hyung, stop it.." said Bomin, trying to intervening. 

"Stay out of this, Bomin ah!" hitched Jibeom at the younger, not caring the flinch from the youngest, before turning to Donghyun again, "I'm not egoistic!" 

"Haha! Couldn't fool me" mocked Donghyun

"You!" Jibeom was burning in rage, his hand went on Donghyun's collar, grabbing it harshly.

Donghyun quickly did the same without hesitation, "Let go of my collar you lunatic!!" cursed Donghyun

"YA!!!"

"WHAT!!"

Joochan even came out from his room as well, wanting to see what all the fuss about.

"Why? You're afraid, aren't you idiot?!" mocked Jibeom

"Ya! Ya! Stop it both of you!" said Joochan

"Not until this freak admits that he was cheating" said Jibeom, gaze piercing.

"I wasn't cheating, you delusional bastard!" his gaze wasn't any less strong than him.

Donghyun and Jibeom were at each other's throats.

That was the first thing Jaehyun saw as soon as he entered the scene. No one even realized that Jaehyun was there since all attention was glued at the two angry men.

Now, instead of one hand, they added another hand so that they were fully grabbing each other's collars now.

Jaehyun's body went stiff on the corner, he couldn't make a move to approach them nor let out a sound.

Bomin and Joochan tried to pull the hands off only to get shoved to the ground by the force. The youngest was slightly taken aback by the push, the hyungs never got physical to him so it shocked him and also because the fight was never this violent too.

"Ya!" shouted Joochan, getting impatient with them.

"Bomin ah, call the hyungs!" told Joochan

Still, no one had yet to notice the trembling figure on the corner of the room. His trembling hand was gripping the hem of his oversized sweater.

Bomin quickly pulled out his phone to do so, he was calling the eldest member of Golden Child who thankfully answered him on the first ring.

"Hyung!!" called Bomin frantically.

"Jibeom hyung and Donghyun hyung are fighting and they're getting really physical" said Bomin

"You're close? Hurry up hyung!!!" shrieked Bomin

Poor guy was on the verge of crying since he didn't know what to do and was feeling really helpless also scared too.

Meanwhile these things, the fight, the arguments, the shouting, were the exact triggers for Jaehyun's anxiety and trauma to race back up again on a full speed.

"Don't fight.." whimpered Jaehyun and of course no one heard that since his voice was drowned out by their screaming and cursing.

"Don't..." whimpered Jaehyun, his hand came up to his ears, covering them and visibly shaking.

Only when Bomin turned around to grab a glass of water in order to splash it on the fighting guys then he finally saw the small figure of the eldest of the 99's line.

"Jaehyun hyung.." called Bomin but the latter was already lost in his mind.

"Don't fight..." whimpered Jaehyun like a wounded animal and this time Bomin's ears caught it.

"Hyung.." gasped Bomin

Bomin had no idea of what to do because he was never put in that situation. He was the youngest after all so Jaehyun never wanted to burden the youngest with his pathetic problem.

Jaehyun had backed up against the wall, he was still standing but his head was hung low.

Right now, Jaehyun looked so fragile in Bomin's eyes and all he wanted to was to protect his hyung.

"Joochan hyung!!!" called Bomin 

"What Bomin ah? Can't you see I'm busy?" asked Joochan

Bomin quickly turned on his heels and walked straight back to the three men.

"HYUNG!!!" screamed Bomin, one jaring voice.

Ultimately the three's attentions were shifted to the youngest. They all looked irritated but raised an eyebrow at the sight of the really worried looking maknae.

"Jaehyun hyung" said Bomin and pointed to said man.

Upon seeing him shaking really bad, their hands automatically let go of the other's collar and at the same time the door was finally clicked open.

"Jaehyun ah, are you okay? I'm really sorry" asked Jibeom, immediately leaving Donghyun in order to walk up to Jaehyun

Jibeom felt like a real idiot now, how could he forget that Jaehyun was in the house too?

Sungyoon who just arrived preceded Jibeom, he was the first one who stood beside Jaehyun. He could hear the ragged breathinh of the younger.

"Jaehyun ah?" called Sungyoon softly as his own hands held Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun's eyes immediately shot open and he quickly looked up to meet the older's eyes. There were tears on Jaehyun's eyes, "It's okay, it's over now" said Sungyoon

Gently Sungyoon pulled Jaehyun's hands off his ears, "It's alright now" said Sungyoon

The younger immediately latched to the older, sinking his face on the other's chest.

"Let's go back to your room, okay?" asked Sungyoon

Sungyoon frowned when he felt Jaehyun's skin was warmer than when he had left.

Jibeom made a move to follow them but Sungyoon cut him, "Stay, Daeyeol hyung wants to talk" 

"Let's go sweetie" said Sungyoon, knowing that the pet names helped him feeling better.

Sungyoon tucked Jaehyun back in the younger's bed before joining him too, spooning the younger.

"Hyung, I'm sorry" whispered the younger

"Why are you sorry for baby?" asked Sungyoon

"I couldn't stop the fight... I'm so.. useless" said the younger.

"No don't think like that, okay?" said Sungyoon

Sungyoon put his palm over Jaehyun's forehead, "You're too warm, let's check your temperature okay?" asked Sungyoon

"No, don't leave" said the younger

"I'm just gonna grab the thermometer, I'll be back in a minute" said Sungyoon

"No.." whispered Jaehyun, clutching to the older's shirt.

"Alright then, we'll do it later" said Sungyoon

"Let's just sleep, hmm?" asked Sungyoon pulling Jaehyun closer.

"..okay.." said Jaehyun

The constant patting on Jaehyun's back by Sungyoon's hand did a good job at lulling him back into sleep.

_________________________________________________

  
Jaehyun woke up again around 8 p.m and he was alone but not for long because five minutes later, Youngtaek walked in.

"I thought you were still sleeping, wait.. Did I wake you up?" asked Youngtaek

"No.. I just woke up" said Jaehyun

"I've heard of what happened, how are you feeling?" asked Youngtaek

"Better.." said Jaehyun

"Uhmm if you feel like okay now, Daeyeol hyung asked all of us to gather in the living room..." said Youngtaek

"Okay" said Jaehyun getting off the bed.

Jaehyun followed Youngtaek outside and it turned out that the rest were there already. Donghyun and Jibeom were definitely sitting next to each other on the floor.

"Here Jaehyun ah" said Jangjun as he patted the empty spot beside him.

As soon as Jaehyun sat down, Jangjun threw an arm around his shoulder. "You're still warmer than normal, Jaehyun ah" said Jangjun

"I'm fine hyung" said Jaehyun, "I'll rest again later"

"Alright, Jibeom ah, Donghyun ah, you can start" said Daeyeol

"I'm sorry" Jibeom and Donghyun spoke at the same time.

"We shouldn't have fight like that just because of a simple game, it was very wrong" said Jibeom, "I'm sorry Donghyun ah, I didn't mean everything I said to you earlier and I'm sorry to for grabbing your collar"

"I'm sorry too Jibeom ah, for every inappropriate word I said to you and for that too" said Donghyun and they ended it up warmly with a hug.

Brothers fought but at the end of the day forgiveness was what they needed.

Then they turned to the rest, "Bomin ah, Joochan ah, we're sorry for pushing you" said Jibeom

"Please forgive us?" asked Donghyun

"Of course hyung, just don't do it again" said Bomin

"Yeah, yeah, I'll forgive you two" said Joochan

And the last, "Sorry for scaring you Jaehyun ah.. We're really sorry" said Donghyun

"I'm really sorry Jaehyun ah.. I should know better" said Jibeom

"It's.. It's alright" said Jaehyun, "I just overreacted"

"No you're not, we're the ones who were being insensitive to you" said Jibeom

"..Okay, I'll forgive both of you" said Jaehyun

"And I'm confiscating that game" said Daeyeol

"Yes hyung" said Jibeom and Donghyun

"Well now that everything is cleared, let's go back to your bed Jaehyun ah" said Sungyoon

"I'll bring your food and medicine there" said Seungmin

"Ah ah no protest" said Sungyoon as he saw Jaehyun opened his mouth.

"Just do as we say so you can be better quickly" said Sungyoon as he pulled Jaehyun up gently.

Honestly, Jaehyun loved the attention that they were giving to him, it made him feel safe like home.

Well this is his home,

Golden Child is his home.

.

.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think of this story?


End file.
